tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Highland
|Food Cost = 4k |Special Parts = Crystal, Candle, Marble |parts food cost = 2k |parts time = 5h |image = highlands.png|Locations = Bedrock, Tunnel|Survivors = None}} Highland is a location that you unlock while you explore Pines. Highland is a location that has many encounters with creatures. * Unlocks Gym. * Unlocks Tunnel and Bedrock locations. Badger * You hear teeth grinding. The Source is very near. What could it be?? * The Source is quickly found: It is a Feral Badger. It sees you as a disturbance and attacks! * The Feral Badger has 5.4k HP 14 50% * The animal runs away with its tail behind its legs. You are lucky to find some gems. You get +'3 ' Wolf * While Traveling throughout the beautiful highlands, you hear howling, wolves are on the prowl * The Wolf Pack has 1.5HP 42 70% * You beat the Wolf pack. After the fight, you find some gems. You get +5 Bear * The highland is rugged wind-swept terrain, Only little cover can be found to hide from terrible gusts coming from the ocean. * You consider yourself lucky when you find a series of bushes and small trees to take refuge cover Take Cover * The Shelter is not perfect, but it offers some respite from the terrible winds. * Soon you notice that it offers shelter to others as well. Others * A cute bear crawls from under the bushes to pay you a visit. It is a harmless animal, It just wants to play. Do you pet it? * Not? * Way! Why Not * You pet the cute little teddy. What hardship could befall you for doing such a harmless thing? * The bushes come alive with movement and a huge brow bear appears. You've guessed it. It's mama-bear. Fight No Way * Cold sweat covers you, you back away instinctively. * Run * Sneak Sneak What direction do you take? * West * East 'South East' * You manage to sneak away, evading even the acute senses of a Mama-bear. * Your survivors get +4 and +2 . 'North West' * Even though you sneak away like a mouse, your scent is picked up by someone that was also residing in the bushes: Mama-Bear. Fight Run What direction do you take? * West * East 'South East' or 'North West' * Your fast and loud escape stirs up another denized of the bush shelter. Mama-bear awakens and is ready to defend her cubs. Fight Fight With Mama-Bear * The mama-bear grabs her cub and runs away. In her makeshift den you find valuables. You get +30 . Bad Stone Terrible news! While inspecting your storage of , you noticed that a large part of it is terribly brittle and totally useless! You lose a third of your . *'NO' '' '' Gym * It is summer on Tinker Island and your survivors want to go to the beach. * Some think they aren't presentable in a bathing suit and require a Gym to muscle up. Fine. * You can build Gym. The Gym increases the fight and build skills of all your survivors by +10. The tombstone * If you deny Oliver and Mary to be together in the Waterfall, this event will be triggered. * While exploring highlands you found a rock formation with something written on. * This... IS * Yes, looks about right, and the next word is... THE * You are doing great, quickly, what's the next word? RESTING * Superb, continue! PLACE * That's correct. This is a resting place, a grave! But who is resting here? There is a name written down below. It says. What * Oliver. * Underneath it is added: I will never forget you, my love. Mary, Tinker Island survivor. * no ** You feel terrible for scaring Mary and Oliver away like that. Without the group's support, the couple had a hard time surviving and Oliver had to pay the price. But what happened? Did they run out of food? Got an infection? Or were they attacked? Who knows * him right: ? Random fight * Behind a rock you find a bear sleeping. You try to sneak away, but step on some twigs. The beast is fully awake and ready for breakfast. Fight * You vanquish the animal! In the fur coat you find some debris and some gems. You get 15 . Forage-able Items Found Fights Special Parts Found Category:Locations